Teenage Problems
by CMLUVER
Summary: Emily and Derek both had terrible things happen to them at young ages. When an unsub injects them with a serum, they are forced to face it again but this time they have someone that knows what each other is going through! Story better than summary. Involves de-aged characters.
1. Chapter 1

"**Teenage Problems"**

**Hotch's' POV**

It all happened so fast. One minute we were clearing a room and the next we had two passed out teenagers that used to be federal agents. The man we were hunting down was a deranged psychopath that was killing little kids and leaving them in dumps around the city. The weird part was that none of these kids were reported missing.

Back 10 minutes…

After five days we had it narrowed down to one man, a Harry Jenkins. As a child his mother had beat, raped and a whole lot of other un-nameable things. So he was taking kids who were not being 'cared' for properly. When we found where he was holed up we were too late to save the last kid. She looked to be about 11 years old. Emily and Derek went to the right, Rossi and Reid went to the left and JJ and I went forward.

"Clear", came Rossi' voice.

"Clear", JJ.

But not a sound from Emily or Derek. So we all went to where they had been heading. When we got there we saw Jenkins kneel down next to Emily with a knife in his hand. By that time I guessed what he was about to do, so I along with everyone else lift their weapons, all aimed at his chest. "Jenkins drop the weapon. Now!" I heard JJ yell next to me. He turned around and put the weapon on the ground.

"It's too late. I already injected them." He said. Reid ran forward with his gun still leveled and handcuffed the man. I didn't know what he meant but in two minutes I saw what he was talking about… they were turning into kids, okay not exactly more like teenagers. Emily looked to be about fourteen…fifteen years old and Derek looked to be about sixteen…seventeen years old.

"We better get them to a hospital to check for possible injuries, the change could have caused something serious." Rossi' voice cut through the thick silence surrounding the group.

Later at hospital…

"Okay, it looks like both Prentiss and Morgan are completely fine." The doctor said walking into the room with two files in hand that I guessed to belong to Emily and Derek.

An audible sigh could be heard throughout the room, "Can we see them?"

"Yes and we moved them into the same room. Follow me." and she turned around. We walked for what seemed like forever through that hospital. When we got there, they were starting to stir.

"Somebody should call Garcia and tell her what happened." Hotch said from the door where he was standing. JJ said she would do it and stepped out of the room. Five minutes later she walked back in and said, "Garcia is freaking out and said she would be here in an hour or so."

Emily was the first to wake up completely. Her hair was longer and she had side-swoop bangs, she was really skinny, and was about average height. Morgan awoke about three minutes later. He was a big boy with a lot of muscles not as big as he has in adult form but for a teenager it was pretty impressive.

"Who are you?" was the first thing asked it came from Emily. What do I say, she obviously doesn't know who we are.

"We are friends of your mothers." Everyone looked at me but I just stared ahead. "Oh…and who's that?" she said pointing at Morgan. "Oh…we are watching him too."

"How old are the two of you?" Reid asked from the back of the room.

"I'm fourteen. In about one week I should be turning fifteen though." Emily said looking at a calendar that didn't have the year, luckily.

"And I'm fifteen." Derek said swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"So why are we in the hospital?" Emily asked as she sat up.

"Oh well we were leaving the airport were you both were dropped off and you fell down the stairs taking Derek with you and you both passed out." Geez that is a terrible excuse.

"Oh my god…Derek I'm sorry are you okay?" Emily asked a bit apprehensively. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine. My mama always did say I have a head of steel." He said laughing. You could tell these two were going to get along.

"Okay so let's get going we will be staying at my house for the time being." Rossi said from the back of the room. Well it does make since he's the only one with enough space for us all. We all head outside after JJ signs them out, Derek, Emily, and JJ get in one SUV and Reid, Rossi, and I get in the other.

"So what am I supposed to call you?" Emily asked JJ from the backseat of the SUV.

"You can call me JJ. Or Jennifer or Jareau."

"I'll stick with I think."

When we get to Rossi' house everyone gets out and when we get inside Rossi shows us to where we will be staying. He places Derek and Emily in the rooms closest to the back door where there was a pool and basketball court. "Oh cool anyone want to play basketball?"

"I will."

"Me too."

"And me."

**A/N: Hey guys! This story just popped randomly into my head one day and it just kind of took off. Im going to make something tragic happen in Emilys life like right before the time where she is in the story. If you have any ideas on what it could be, please inbox me! I love to include other people in the writing process! R&R=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pretty much everyone but Emily got in on the game. Morgan tried to talk her into it but her stubbornness won over. She immediately went to her room. It was Derek and Hotch versus JJ and Reid, halfway through the game Penelope showed up and sat on the bench with Rossi. The game ended with Derek and Hotch winning by twenty-three points.

"Where's Emily at?" Derek asked JJ told him and he ran off in the direction of the house.

In Emily's' room…

When Derek got to the room he knocked and not hearing anything he opened the door. Inside he found Emily sitting on her bed looking out the bed looking completely lost. "Emily are you okay?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said getting agitated.

"Emily no you aren't fine." He said looking at her with a lot of concern.

"Why do you even care? You don't know me!" she said getting off the bed.

"Because Emily I've known you for about five hours and I can tell something is wrong with you." he says stepping up behind her, "When I was nine, my dad and I were at a convenient store when a kid couldn't be older than us comes up to the man behind the counter and pulled a gun. My dad was a cop so he tried to deal with the situation, and ended up being shot. He died in front of me; it took three people to pry me away from his dead body. You have the same face I had after that happened."

"You're wrong. Nothing is wrong, do you hear me!" she yelled back into his face. Then the most unexpected thing happens, she falls into my arms crying her eyes out. "Shh…Emily it's going to be okay." He whispers into her ear. About ten minutes later she calms down enough to tell him the story.

"One day I was home from school and this car pulled up next to me and asked for directions to some restaurant and I went to help him and he grabbed me. I was with him for three weeks before the cops came. When I was there he did stuff to me. Stuff you couldn't even imagine. That was four months ago. Know I can't get his face out of my head I'm terrified to go to sleep." By the end of the story she was holding onto Derek for dear life.

"Emily I'm so sorry something like that happened to you. Getting it all out does help though. Do you want to do something, watch a movie or play a board game."

"Lets watch a movie, but not with them just us. I don't really trust them. They are hiding something, I can tell."

"Yeah you pick out a movie and I will tell them and fix us some popcorn."

Outside…

"Hey guys, Emily and I are going to watch a movie. Oh and Rossi was wondering can we have some popcorn?" he said walking up to all the adults in the living room.

"Okay and in the first cabinet beside the refrigerator there is the popcorn. Oh by the way Derek there is a movie room upstairs you can use with all the movies." He said looking up from what looked like an intense conversation with all the adults.

"Hey Derek you want us to join you?" this came from the blonde in the corner that looked like a rainbow threw up on her, but in a good way.

"I don't have a problem with it but Emily doesn't want you guys up there." He responded missing the dejected expression on Penelope's face.

Upstairs in movie room…

"Hey Emily find a good movie?" Derek said walking up the stairs with popcorn bowl in hand.

"Yeah I found this movie. It looks like a new one, I've never heard of it. It's called The Avengers." She says popping it into the DVD player. Halfway through the movie Emily had fallen asleep on Derek's chest and he had his arms around her waist and was snoring quite loudly. Penelope most have heard it because she came up the stairs within ten minutes to see the 'cutest most adorable thing ever'. When she saw them all cuddled up she called the rest of the team to come up and look. "Penelope what do you want?" Rossi asked as he was walking into the room.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen!" she said in response pointing towards the two sleeping teenagers on the couch.

"Aw…should we wake them?" JJ asks after taking a picture for blackmail when they go back to their actual ages. "Well yes we should move them because they can't sleep together. That's very inappropriate." Rossi says after thinking for a minute.

"Lets get Derek first then he can wake up Emily, because she trusts him not us." Reid says standing on the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Derek…wake up honey…it's time for bed." He started stirring but it took about five minutes to wake him up completely. "Can you wake up Emily?" Penelope asks turning off the movie.

"Yeah I can but I have a feeling that she hasn't slept good in ages so I'll carry her to her room." So he slowly shifts Emily in his arms were he can pick her up. Then he slowly makes his way down the stairs with her in his arms.

**A/N: Guys, what do you think? I know that Emily said what she did a little early in the story especially for someone like her but I was having a bit of writers block. So tell me what you think! Oh and if you like country I think you should listen to an awesome song called 'My Give A Damns Busted' and read the story by KDSanders it's really funny!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they get to Emily's room Derek puts her down but before he can let go she pulls him to her. "Stay with me, please?" He looks up to the adults to ask for permission, which they are hesitant to give, so Derek tells Emily he will come back in a minute.

Outside of her room Rossi says, "Derek I don't think it's to wise for you two to share a room, let alone a bed."

"David do you honestly think I would even dare take advantage of her while she's in this state."

"What do you mean while she's in this state?" Hotch says looking towards Emily's room with a look of concern only a father could possess.

"She doesn't really trust you all, no offense, but I won't betray her trust. She has had a hard time. She told me some things while we were watching the movie."

"Okay but you have to sleep on top of the covers." JJ said in a 'don't you dare not listen to me!' look that would scare the crap out of the most cold-hearted killers.

"Yes maam, I would've done it like that even if you didn't say anything. Plus I'm like two years older than her." Derek said then walked back into Emily's room.

In her room it was so dark that Derek had to feel around just so he wouldn't fall on his face and wake her up. When he got to the bed he climbed on top of the covers just as JJ said and snuggled up to Emily wrapping his arms around Emily's small waist.

"Night Em. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said nuzzling up to her as close as the blanket would allow. She then turned around at hearing his voice, so close to her.

"Night Derek. Thanks for tonight by the way." She said resting her head on my chest, "Tomorrow, you and me on the basketball court. I'm going to kick your ass!"

With that she fell asleep but not Derek, he stayed up for another hour or so, thinking about the dark haired beauty sleeping next to him. I mean anyone could see that she was beautiful, but there was a certain kind of sadness in her eyes. You could also tell that her parents weren't really around by the way she was with adults.

In the Morning…

When the sun came up Derek and Emily were both already up and on the court. It turned out that she was great at basketball, and was killing Derek out there. When Rossi woke up, he came outside he saw the two of them out on the court, having a great time. He decided that today they needed to buy some actual clothing. About thirty minutes later the rest of the team joined him outside.

"Emily looks like she's having fun. I wonder why she didn't want to play with us yesterday." JJ asked.

"She probably doesn't trust adults. I mean have you met her mother, she isn't exactly the most welcoming of persons." Hotch replied thinking back to his time working with Ambassador Prentiss, and the occasional fights with Emily that got pretty loud sometimes.

"Hey, we need to go buy them some clothes! Oh Em would look so cute in a skirt. And Derek we need to get him some sweat pants, those are his favorite things in the world." Penelope says from the swing in her bunny pajamas.

While Derek and Emily were playing basketball they were also talking, about anything and everything, from hometown to favorite song. They also talked about the team, Emily liked them but she just didn't trust him. Derek thought they were all kind've nice. When Emily won, 53 to 34, they walked over to all the adults.

"So, what are we doing today?" Derek asked picking up two water bottles and drowning one and handing the other to Emily which she finished off in less than a minute.

"We are going to the mall to buy you and Emily some clothes." Penelope said, she was clearly happy to have an excuse to shop.

**A/N: Next chapter they are going to the mall, for a shopping spree. I hope y'all liked it, if not tell me what was wrong with it, or what needed to be changed. R&R! **** Oh and if you like Usher, you need to listen to Numb, best song in the whole world! Or if you like Christian, I suggest the band Skillet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Do we have to go?" Emily asked for the sixth time since they left the house. Derek rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face.

"Well, unless you want to be without clothes. Then yes we need to go shopping, plus this will be fun." Penelope said from the front of the SUV.

"Yes, tons of fun, can't wait!" Emily said back very sarcastically. Derek looked at her with a face that said 'be-nice-they-are-only-trying-to-help'. She only huffed and stared out the window.

When they pulled up to the mall, Penelope stated that they should start at JcPenny. When they got there Emily found the best thing in the world, skinny jeans. One of most every color, excluding pink and yellow. "Emily why don't you try on a skirt?" Penelope said.

Emily just continued looking through the racks of shirts, she had already found a oversized sweater, and an 'I Love The Beatles' t-shirt. "Hey Derek what do you think of this?" she said lifting a grey oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder.

"I like it, it seems very you." He said while picking up some t-shirts and sweatpants.

After they got done there they decided to walk to the Shoe Department but while walking Emily spotted Journeys, "Oh…look at those boots! Can I please get some?" but she was already in the store, so it was obvious that she wasn't leaving without the shoes. And Sperry's, and some black converse, and a grey beanie.

After that they continued to the Shoe Department and he got Nike slippers and a pair of running shoes. Then on the way back to the SUV Derek spotted the Candy Store, so he grabbed Emily's hand and ran into the store with the adults following close behind. "Can we please get some candy?"

"Yes, under one condition tonight we all go out to dinner and then a movie." Penelope said.

Derek then looked to Emily to see if she wanted to. After some thinking she decided as long as he went so would she deal with the adults for a while.

**A/N: So I have a couple ideas for some stories. Yall get to decide my awesome people that I love!**

**1: Emily leaves the BAU, for reasons you will have to read about. Get marries, has a daughter, and then something awful happens the BAU come to figure it out. And she falls in love with the man of her dreams.**

**2:When Emily joins the BAU she has a thirteen year old daughter, who is also Doyles. Derek and Emily get together but her daughter doesn't like it. Then Doyle comes back…**

**3: Clyde is kidnapped and Emily is put on the team to find him. Derek thinks something awful like Doyle is happening again, she gets him on the team. They are also kidnapped and Derek finds out what Emily really is.**

** R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay Im going to start with the 3 then 2 and finally 1. Oh I forgot to say but this is in December.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, they really keep me going! And like always R&R**

**Chapter 5**

They ended up going to Buffalo Wild Wings and then to see Paranormal Activity 4. At dinner they got a booth and Emily sat on the end with Derek next to her, then at the movies she sat at the end with Derek next to her, on the scary parts she would curl up into his side. All the adults started to notice that they were very close for two people who had just met.

"Hey, do you think something is going on between those two?" JJ asked as they walked to the SUV after the movie, with Emily and Derek standing by the car impatiently waiting after racing to the car to see who would have to sit in the middle. Emily one only because Derek 'tripped', since he knew that she wouldn't want to sit by anyone other than him.

When they all got in the car Penelope asks, "Hey, so guys since it's almost Christmas, what would you two like to have?"

"Um, I want an Xbox 360 and a new football." Derek said.

"Emily what about you?" JJ says looking to the back seat.

"Uh, a plane ticket to Paris, so I could get out of here. If not maybe a iPod touch and an iTunes gift card. She said looking out the window to see buildings flying by. "Uh, can we go get Orange Leaf?"

"Sure." Rossi says pulling up to the building. When they got in after they all got there fro-yo Derek and Emily went and sat by themselves on the tall seats by a window.

"So Emily, when we get to Rossi's house what do want to do?" Derek asks eating his strawberry cheesecake frozen yogurt. She just shrugged her shoulders, but then whispered. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay, do you want me to sleep with you… I mean…oh you know what I mean." He said getting a little red faced.

"If you don't mind, I would very much like that Derek. Thank you by the way." She said stirring her fro-yo around a bit.

When they got back into the car Rossi informed them that tomorrow they would be putting up the Christmas tree. Emily groaned but Derek smiled, to him that was the best time of the year. This year he planned on doing something special, for Emily. Maybe get her a necklace, yeah I think that would be nice.

They got home at exactly 10:00 p.m. and Emily got into the shower, so Derek walked up to Penelope and asked, "Penelope, I would like to buy Emily a necklace for Christmas. And I was wondering if you would give me the money.

"Sure thing, Der-Bear that sounds like a great thing to do. I bet she would really like it." Then continued about her business.


End file.
